


Fréquence cardiaque

by Melie



Series: 30_baisers - Greed/Kimblee [19]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Français | French, M/M, POV First Person, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-14
Updated: 2005-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic 30_baisers, thème "kHz".</p><p>"… j'ai survécu à l'ennui. Parce qu'il y a toujours une explosion quelque part… même si ce n'est qu'en rêve."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fréquence cardiaque

**Author's Note:**

> **Thème :** kHz (kilohertz)  
>  **Disclaimer :** Ils seront à moi! Sinon je vais exploser tout le monde jusqu'à ce qu'ils le soient!!!

_La fréquence se mesure en hertz ou en kilohertz…_

Tiens, des bribes d'une vieille leçon. Qu'est-ce que les cours étaient ennuyeux… à en mourir. Pas autant que la prison, certes, mais ennuyeux à en crever quand même.  
Mais j'ai survécu… et à la prison aussi… j'ai survécu à l'ennui. Parce qu'il y a toujours une explosion quelque part… même si ce n'est qu'en rêve.

_Le cœur bat à une fréquence de…_

Le cœur… qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire, du cœur? Moi, je n'ai pas de cœur. Pas de cœur!  
Je n'ai pas de cœur.  
Et tu ne peux rien y faire, mon pauvre… rien y faire. Sans cœur. On me l'a toujours dit. Et je le sais.  
Tu ne peux rien y faire. Pas de cœur, il ne bat pas, même pas pour toi. Il ne battra pas, même pas pour toi.  
Malgré tes baisers, malgré que tu le veuilles, malgré que tu le veuilles comme tu veux tout, malgré tout, il ne battra pas pour toi. Il ne battra pour personne. Je n'ai pas de cœur. Rien.  
Juste… peut-être… oui, ce serait amusant… une explosion… mon rythme cardiaque à moi, il fait boum! Boum!

_Le cœur bat à une fréquence d'un Hertz environ._

Oui, je m'en souviens. Le cœur bat d'un Hertz.  
Mais pas le mien. Je suis cruel. Fou. Sans cœur. Eh oui. Sans cœur. Je n'ai pas de cœur. Il ne bat. Pour. Personne. Pas même. Pour toi.  
Alors il ne te sert à rien de m'appeler le tien.  
Alors.  
Arrête.  
De dire que.  
Je suis.  
Le tien.

**FIN**


End file.
